Yippy
Yippy is a female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Occupation: Cookie Scout Loves: Cookies Hates: Broccoli This energetic young Cookie Scout keeps busy in Maple Mountain, and can be found hiking in the woods or marching down the street selling delicious cookies. Just when Yippy was looking for a new pet project, Papa's Pancakeria opened in the area, and she got started working on her “Balanced Breakfast” merit badge. Appearance Yippy is a short, little girl who has light-tone skin and light blonde hair held in two braids. Her hair braid is adorned by two brown hair clips. She wears a white t-shirt with cookie print on each sleeve, deep olive green pants held by a dark brown belt with a Creameo-shaped buckle, an olive green sash with her earned merit badges as a cookie scout, and a pair of light brown chocolate chip patterned shoes with a matching beret, and brown laces and soles. This outfit is later set as her Style B since Papa's Sushiria. Clean-Up Her hair and clothes got remodeled. Styles Style A/B She wears a deep olive green beret with brown trims and a cookie logo printed on it, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a green vest that has printed merit badges on it, a brown skirt, and her Style B/A shoes with green laces and black soles. Style C (Papa Louie 2) She wears her Style A/B outfit but with a brown shirt, Style B/A shoes, and an olive green beret. In Papa Louie 2, she wears brown shoes withblack soles and army green laces. Christmas Outfit She wears a green beret with a red trim, a white puff, and a Santa's cookie logo printed on it, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a red vest that has printed merit badges on it, a green skirt and a pair of white elf shoes with red details, brown soles and a yellow bell on each shoe. St. Paddy's Day Outfit She wears a green beret with a black trim, a golden top, and a shamrock printed on it, a green dress with yellow and darker green lines on it, black sleeves, and a white folded collar, and black shoes with a green triangle and golden outline. Style B (Papa Louie 2) She wears here style A/B, but with an army green shirt, brown pants, and a brown sash. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Powdered Sugar *Butter *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Powdered Sugar *Butter *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Ketchup *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *3 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (all) *3 BBQ Boneless Wings (all) *6 French Fries (all) *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Harvest Stripe Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Harvest Stripe Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Harvest Stripe Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Harvest Stripe Cookie Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cotton Puffs *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Rainbow Sprinkles *3 Cookies Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *5 Chicken *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (New Year) *Regular Rainbow Gramigna *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Rainbow Peppercorn *5 Cheese Cubes *4 Chicken *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cookie Dough *Cotton Candy Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *Sprinkles *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo *3 Gummy Worms Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Strawberry Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Red Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Strawberry Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Shamrock Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Green Icing **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Red Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni (left) *8 Chicken (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! *White Bread with Shredded Mozzarella *Light Grill *Grilled Chicken *Honey Mustard *Deep-Fried Pickles *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Beetbread with Shredded Mozzarella *Light Grill *Grilled Chicken *Honey Mustard *Deep-Fried Pickles *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn **Harvest Stripe Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Harvest Stripe Cookie **Chocolate Acorn Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Chocolate Acorn *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Acorn, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Chocolate Acorn Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Chocolate Chip Crust *Peanut Butter Fluff *Peanut Butter Fluff *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *1 Whipped Cream Dollop (Center Ring) *9 Cherries (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Chocolate Chip Crust *Peanut Butter Fluff *Peanut Butter Fluff *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Polka Dot Crust *8 Heart Cookies (Inner Ring) *1 Whipped Cream Dollop (Center) *9 Cherries (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Taco with Chicken *White Rice *Cheese *Tomatoes *White Rice *Cheese *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Chicken *White Rice *Cheese *Tomatoes *Hash Browns *Cheese *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Cream Cheese **Tamago *Duck Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Cherry Bubbles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Cream Cheese **Tamago *Azuki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Cherry Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Powdered Sugar *Butter *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Valentine's Day) *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Powdered Sugar *Red Velvet Syrup *Butter *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *BBQ Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *2 Gorgonzolas (left) *8 Chicken (right) *6 Pepperoni (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Halloween) *Traditional Crust *BBQ Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *2 Gouda Ghosts (left) *8 Chicken (right) *6 Pepperoni (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Holiday (New Year) *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Fruity Hoops *Cheezy Whip *Pineapple Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Tangerine Pop **Large X Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Vanilla Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Cookie Dough Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Cookie Dough Bits *Shaved Chocolate *3 Cherries Holiday (Baseball Season) *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Vanilla Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Cookie Dough Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Fluff *Cookie Dough Bits *Shaved Chocolate *3 Cherries Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (All) * 2 BBQ Boneless Wings (Right) * 2 French Fries (Left) * Lemon Butter Dip Holiday (Summer Luau) * 4 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (All) * 2 Hula Hula Boneless Wings (Right) * 2 French Fries (Left) * Lemon Butter Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Chocolate Round Donut ** Red Rose Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle * Pumpkin Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Regular Ring Donut ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Round Donut ** Red Rose Icing ** Key Lime Drizzle * Pumpkin Shamrock Donut with Cookie Dough Cream ** Emerald Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Lucky Sevens * Regular Ring Donut ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 38 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 47 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 40 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 27 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 48 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 52 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 40 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 60 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 64 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 54 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 58 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 3 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 59 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 50 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 50 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 33 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 15 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Candy Jack. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cotton Puffs. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Rainbow Peppercorn. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy Creameo. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Cookie Dough Cream. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Crinkle Cut Fries. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Harvest Stripe Cookie. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with White Rice. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Tea. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Milk. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Fruity Hoops. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Peanut Butter Fluff. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Chicken Strips. *In Papa's Bakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Heart Crust. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers starting from Papa's Sushiria to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Yippy is a playable character in the game. She is the second customer rescued in Level 4 that requires the Double Jump Skill. Her Special Skill is Crawling and she uses Rainbow Cookies as a weapon. Trivia *She has seen Santa Claus as seen in the holiday picture for Christmas in 2012. *There is a glitch in Papa Louie 2 where her braid is layered under her arm. *As a Cookie Scout, her clothing is designed with other kinds of cookies such as Creameos and Chocolate Chip Cookies. *Her topping combination in Papa's Hot Doggeria is the same as Kayla's. *She is the only customer to order a medium Tangerine Pop in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *She is one of four customers to have her Style A become Style B in Sushiria, the others being Doan, Zoe, and Sienna. Order Tickets Yippy's Pancakeria Order.png|Yippy's Pancakeria order Yippy HD.png|Yippy's Burgeria HD order Yippy Wingeria2.png|Yippy's Wingeria order Yippy's Hot Doggeria order.png|Yippy's Hot Doggeria order Yippy BTG.png|Yippy's Burgeria To Go! order YIPPY Thanksgicing.png|Yippy's Cupcakeria order during Thanksgiving Yippy Cupcakeria.png|Yippy's Cupcakeria regular order Yippy Freezeria HD.png|Yippy's Freezeria HD order Yippy's Pastaria order during New Year.png|Yippy's Pastaria order during New Year Yippy Normal.png|Yippy's Pastaria regular order Yippy FTG.png|Yippy's Freezeria To Go! order Yippy Paddy.png|Yippy's Donuteria order during St. Paddy Day Yippy regular.png|Yippy's Donuteria regular order Yippy Wingeria.png|Yippy's Wingeria HD order Yippy PTG.png|Yippy's Pizzeria To Go! order Yippy's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Yippy's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Yippy's Cheeseria Order.png|Yippy's Cheeseria regular order Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Yippy (Holiday).png|Yippy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving yippycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Yippy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Yippy CHD.png|Yippy's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Yippy Cupcakeria HD.png|Yippy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screenshot (433).png|Yippy's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day Yippy Bakeria.png|Yippy's Bakeria regular order yippytmhm.png|Yippy's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings yippytmh.png|Yippy's Taco Mia HD regular order Yippysushih.PNG|Yippy's Sushiria order during Valentine's Day Papa's Sushiria Yippy (Regular).png|Yippy's Sushiria regular order Yippy Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Yippy's Taco Mia To Go! order during Maple Mornings Yippy Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Yippy's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Yippy (Holiday).png|Yippy's Pancakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Pancakeria HD Yippy (Regular).png|Yippy's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1200.JPG|Yippy's Pizzeria HD order during Halloween IMG 1201.JPG|Yippy's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Yippy (Holiday).png|Yippy's Hot Doggeria HD order during New Year Hot Doggeria HD Yippy (Regular).png|Yippy's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria To Go! Yippy (Holiday).png|Yippy's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during New Year Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Yippy (Regular).png|Yippy's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-14 at 12.47.45 PM.png|Yippy's Scooperia/HD order during Baseball Season Screen Shot 2018-09-27 at 11.57.02 AM.png|Yippy's Scooperia/HD regular order 5D15ADC0-E4E0-43A7-A7F1-75C07351B389.jpeg|Yippy's Pancakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Yippy (Regular).jpg|Yippy's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Yippy’s wingeria to go holiday order.jpeg|Yippy's Wingeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Yippy’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Yippy's Wingeria To Go! regular order Yippy’s DTG! St.Paddy’s Day order.JPG|Yippy's Donuteria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day. Yippy’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Yippy's Donuteria To Go! regular order. DC86D4B4-FE32-4B3A-A25C-A05878EA221F.jpeg|Yippy’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Valentine’s Day E12BBF94-B3D4-4F3E-8561-2EBB4EB3771F.jpeg|Yippy’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order E1A10F71-FF45-4CE7-B1F1-2E24E7DA34C1.jpeg|Yippy’s Bakeria To Go! order during Valentine’s Day 10A6064D-47DD-463F-8AB5-125EC6A7F83C.jpeg|Yippy’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery YippyBCU.png|Yippy's Old Look Yippy PL2 Style C.png|Yippy's Style C in Papa Louie 2 Yippy Christmas.png|Yippy's Christmas Outfit 23.jpg Yippie.png Perfect Breakfast for Yippy.png|Yippy's perfect order in Pancakeria Poor Yippy.png Yippyangie.jpg|Yippy ordering in Wingeria Yippyperfect.png|Yippy loves her perfect chicken wings! Yippy new costumer.jpg Griller Stadium.png MadYippy.png|Angry Yippy in Hot Doggeria YYAAYY.png|Yippy's perfect order in Hot Doggeria I love this hot dog.jpg|Perfect hot dog and snacks for Yippy! Happy Holidays. Jpg Yippy.png yippy slide'.png yiyi.png YippysavesPapa.png|Yippy about to save Papa Louie bandicam 2013-08-26 17-02-42-225.jpg|Yippy saving Xandra in the X Zone bandicam 2014-08-15 22-40-29-338.jpg yippy perf.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria MadYippy....png|Angry Yippy in Cupcakeria Papa's Cupcakeria - Yippy's order being taken.png Perfect Cupcakes for Yippy.png Yippy Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Yippy has some more perfect cupcakes YippyPerfectFreezeriaHD.jpg|Yippy's Perfect Sundae in Freezeria HD Perfect Pasta for Yippy 2.png Papa's Pastaria - Yippy celebrating New Year's.png Yippyperfect.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.14.24.png|Angry Yippy in Donuteria Yippy perfect.png|Yippy's perfect donuts in Donuteria rrt.png|Yippy and Ember's perfect donuts IMG 0161.JPG|Yippy dining with Rudy little yippy has a golden envelope.png|Yippy with a Golden Envelope yippy clean.jpg Screenshot (137).png Yippyember.png|Aunt and Niece having pie together! Yippy Perfect Score (Neapolitan Pie) (Bakeria).png|Yippy loves her perfect Neapolitan Pie! Yippy Perfect.png|Yippy's Perfect Derby Pie with Austin! Perfect Pie for Yippy.png Yippy's Piefect.png Yippy Waffle.png Greg and Yippy.jpg|Yippy dining with Greg IMG_1136.PNG Yippy Unlock 2.png PPKHD Yippy Approved.png|PPHD! Yippy Approved! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Relatively Perfect.png|Yippy and her aunt celebrate a perfect Sugarplex Concessions special with a bronze customer award IMG_0837.PNG Flipline - Christmas 2018.jpg Yippy Nervous.png IMG_1173.PNG Yippy Not Pleased.png Angry Yippy.png IMG_2027.PNG Yippy Style H.png|Yippy Style H (St. Paddy's Day) yippy ordering.jpg|Yippy ordering in Hot Doggeria yippy approved.jpg|Yippy likes her hot dogs Yippy and Elle.png Yippy and Nye.png 44AA3CE5-3A84-4858-9202-AA6BA74688D2.jpeg tperfect45.jpg perfect90.jpg Fan Art Yippy art.png Unimpressed Yippy.png Yippy (the precious child).PNG|EightballPixels sprite edit Yippy again.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again! Y.I.P.P.Y.jpg ChibiMaker yippy.jpg|Yippy Chibi Maker yippy by lemonade813-150x150.jpg|By OrangeFloat813 Yippy Chibi.jpg|Yippy Chibi Maker Yippy Chibi Style B.jpg|Yippy Chibi Maker Style B Yippy Fanart 1.jpg Yippy & Tohru Fanart.jpg SummerGirlsbyLemonade813.jpg|By OrangeFloat813 Flipline - Yippy.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Yippy vs 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl IMG_1968.JPG|By OrangeFloat813 Flipline - Yippy.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Ember and Yippy by aronora.jpg|By aronora Greg Nick Yippy by Lemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 Flipline heads by 763lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763lilypadpandaowl St. Paddy's Day 2019.jpg|Yippy in the 2019 St. Paddy's Day Holiday Picture Prize by diddyredvelvet dd870zm-pre.jpg es:Yippy no:Yippy Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Y Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks